I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry
by Lilypad16
Summary: This is about Caine smoking pot that day on the boat and his parents' reaction! Disclamer-I do not own one-shot


My ears popped as the airplane rose higher and higher off the ground and into the sky. I sat in the middle between my mother and father, my father by the window and mother by the aisle. It had been a long, but fun vacation down to Mexico. I personally have never been down there before two weeks ago and it was an exciting first trip. Although there was a small incident that occurred on my father's "Business Trip", that may have been my fault. I ended up costing my dad a tree million dollar company investment. Needless to say he was pretty peed off. He hasn't said a word to me sense, and that was three days ago!

My eyes got suddenly heavy and I remember that it was 6:20 in the morning. We, my parents and I, had to get up and 4:00 in the morning to catch out plan back home to California. I gently, daringly, leaned into my dad's shoulder. He jerked his arm back and pushed me over to my mom. His eyes never left the window. Hurt I leaned into my mom and she gave me a kiss and whispered, "It will be okay, just give him some time to cool down,"

Without looking at her, I whispered back, "It's been three days now. How long does he need?"

Mom gave me a sheepish smile and started humming, pulling me in closer to me. She could tell I was tired and upset about my dad ignoring me. As she tried to comfort me, my thoughts wondered back to three days ago when this whole mess started.

_The loud beeping sound coming from my parent's alarm clock rang through my ears. I groaned and rolled over, burring myself deeper into the covers. After a minute or so one of my parents shut it off and they began to get ready for the day's events. They didn't come wake me right away, Thank God, so I just laid there and listen to them talking. I couldn't make out the words, but the murmuring was kind of soothing. I laid there for a couple of more minutes until I felt someone crawl in bed with me. Confused I rolled over and came face to face with my dad. _

_He smiled at me and said, "Good morning," then he took his hand and ran it through my thick, messy, jet black hair. _

"_Morning," I answered. _

_ "Hey, I have an idea. How would you like to come with me on a father-son fishing trip?" _

_ Shock shook through me, never before had my dad asked to tag along with him on anything. Not even on the company family picnic. Not wanted to waste this opportunity I quickly nodded and got up to get dressed. _

_ Dad left a good amount of money with Mom so she could go shopped out in Cancun. There's a store there that she has been dying to go too for some time now. After awhile we arrived at a bay that hoarded many boats, but one in particular caught my eye. It was a 70 foot power boat. It was white with a dark green strip down the middle with Latin words engraved on both sides of the boat. A small cabin type thing was centered in the middle and booth like chairs outlined the edge of the boat. A guy hollered down at us to come up. I could see the irritation seething off my dad. He hated people with no manners and shouting at someone at the top of your lungs didn't seem very polite in his eyes. Even in the situation we were in, I didn't see any problem with it and wanted to try it myself, but my father would never approve and would probably end up disowning me. _

_ We walked up a flight of stairs leading to the main deck. Once there my father shook hands with the captain and we were introduced to some people. The Captain's name was Antonio, and his kid's was Pablo. Pablo was a big beefy kid about 17. His nose was too big for his face and his lips where so thin that from a distance it would seem that he didn't have any at all. Next we meet a guy named Jeff and his daughter named Diana. Diana what a stupid name, but it fits her. She is a stupid girl and ugly at that. She was about 13, my age. She had out of control frizzy red hair. There was so much of it that if I didn't know any better I would have thought it was an afro. Her eyes were too big for her head and her nose was too small. I was by far the best looking person on the boat. And I flaunted it. I knew Diana was watching me, but I only encouraged her even more by giving her small glances and an occasional wink. Something I would without doubt regret later on down the road._

_ The three of us kids just stared at each other, not sure what to do. My dad gave me little shove towards the other two kids. I turned to look at him and gave him my best, "are you serious" look. He just gave me a smile and said, "Go on."_

_ I sighed and started walking towards the cabin, Diana and Pablo followed. I knew they would. _

_ The cabin had a love seat and a fridge and a bedroom in the back. I grabbed a soda and plopped down on the love seat, turning on the TV as I did so. Daina and Pablo followed my lead and for an hour or so we watched TV in silence. _

_ I was upset with my dad for lying to me and making me hang out with these losers. He didn't have to drag me along, if I would have known he wasn't telling the truth, I could have at least gone with my mom. Sure shopping with Mom isn't all that fun, but she would have probably bought me whatever I wanted and more. I was closer with my mom anyways; she didn't always expect me to be perfect like Dad did. _

_ I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Diana's voice, "This is boring. Hey I know what we could do, I snuck some weed onto the boat, you guys wanna try it?"_

_ My heart skipped a beat. Getting high was the last thing I wanted to do, but before I could reject Pablo already said, "Sure, no problem." _

_ The next thing I knew Diana was leading us down under the boat into the undercarriage. There was no way out, I had no choice but to get high. This is where heath class comes in handy; if you're ever in a situation like this then repeat the word no over and over. Easier said than done. I didn't want to look like a baby and walk away and go watch cartoons. They would make fun of me forever! Damn peer pressure. _

_ Diana pulled out a joint and took a whiff. She handed it to me and I reluctantly did the same. And then so did Pablo. For the nest half-hour we took turns smoking the joint, the whole time I wished I was anywhere but here. I hoped that it would all be over soon and I could go back to my life and never have to do this again. But most importantly I hoped to high heaven that my dad never found out about this. If he did I was dead, he would ship me off to some military school or something. If he found out I was so screwed. _

_ Pablo gradually scooted closer and closer the Diana, yet she never took her eyes off me. Pablo wrapped his arm around her neck and she quickly unwrapped herself and told him to get lost. He grumbled out something about food and did as Diana requested and got lost. Diana smiled to herself and slid up next to me. _

_ "You know, you're kind of cute. And I'm kind of happy. You get my drift." _

_ My jaw dropped to the ground and I quickly rebuffed her. I scooted away from her a fast as I could. Looking anywhere but at her and that only made her mad even more. That's when she viscously spit out, "Oh, you think you're too good for me don't you?"_

_ I slyly answered back, "You said it not me,"_

_ "Well guess what," she resorted quickly, "Your dad needs my dad, what if I go up there and tell my dad you forced me to smoke pot? Then your dad looses this deal and blames you,"_

_ For a moment I almost gave in. I wanted nothing more than to please my dad and this would destroy our relationship, not that it was very strong in the first place. Work was my dad's world and it I did anything to shake that world up, my dad would never forgive me. _

_ "Go ahead," I said. I was done feeling trapped and not in control. It's not like my dad wouldn't find something to be mad at me for later. This just gives him a reason not to talk to me; it's obvious he hates trying to make small talk with me anyways. Our relationship was on thin ice as it is, so why not go out with a bang. _

_ "I will," _

_ "Fine, go,"_

_ Diana got up and walked out, for a moment I considered whether on or not to follow her. In the end I just decided to go back to the cabin and watch TV. I stood up and my head started to pound and I nearly fell over, I had to catch myself on the wall. My head started to pound even more. I slowly made my way back to the cabin. When I got there I literally fell onto the couch and fell asleep. _

_ I woke up to my dad gripping my arm tightly, cutting off all my circulation and roughly pulled me to my feet. _

_ "What the fuck did you do?" he screamed at me. _

_I avoided his eyes and mumbled, "Umm,"_

_He took me by the shoulders and shook me with extreme force, making my head hurt worse than it ever had in my life. It brought tears to my eyes, but I kept my eyes out of my dad's eye sight, there was no way I was going to let him see me cry._

"_Do you have any idea what you little stunt cost me?" he yelled once again. _

_I shook my head no; I didn't trust myself to speak. I have never seen my dad so mad, so mad at me. I was truly afraid that my dad would hit me. He had never hit me before in my life, not even a swat on the butt when I was younger. But now I wasn't so sure that wouldn't reach across and smack me across the face. _

_Suddenly Dad stopped yelling and grabbed my wrist, intentionally trying to hurt me and dragged me towards Diana and her father. "Apologize," whispered harshly in my ear; never letting go of my hand, just squeezing harder. _

"_I'm sorry," I said to Jeff, "I'm sorry," I said to Diana. She had a smug smile upon her lips and I wanted nothing more than to smack her. I just glared at her coldly, wishing her nothing but the worst in life. I heard my dad say goodbye to the other dad's. Never letting go of my wrist he charged towards the exit, dragging me along. _

_Later that night, while I was lying in my bed avoiding everybody, Mom came and crawled in with me. My head was still pounding and I fought back the tears. Dad still hadn't said a thing to me sense we left the boat. Mom was disappointed in me and we had the "talk" she told me that if I ever did drugs again she would personally skin me alive. She also wanted to know if anything "happened" between Diana and I. I just shook my head. I vowed to myself that I would one day get my revenge on her; she will regret everything she did to me. _

The captain's voice brought me out of my thoughts as he told the passengers that we would be landing in less than 20 minutes. Mom still had her arm wrapped around me and I dared a look at Dad; he was still looking out the window. I don't think he moved even an inch this whole plane ride. I have never seen him this angry before. I'm pretty sure our relationship is ruined, he would never forgive me. That thought my stomach to back flips and I snuggled into my mom even more. I didn't want to talk to him either.

_**Okay so sorry if I got a fact or two wrong, I don't have my Hunger book with me, a friend I borrowing it. So what do you think? Also I am not a druggie so I wasn't a 100% sure on how to write that part, so thanks for barring with me. =)**_


End file.
